


AAArdour

by haruka



Category: AAA - Fandom
Genre: AAA - Freeform, M/M, Real people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for do2life's request for Nisshi/Shinjiro in this meme: http://harukafics.insanejournal.com/154700.html.  Contains graphic m/m scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AAArdour

AAArdour (AAA)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Nisshi stirred in his lover's arms and smiled in his half-asleep state, remembering the passion of the preceding night.

"Good morning, Beautiful."

He grinned up at Shinjiro, who was smiling down at him, looking adorable and boyish in bed-tousled hair. "Good morning to you, too." He glanced over at the bedside table. "Wow, it's earlier than I thought. We don't have to get up for a while. Want to go back to sleep?"

"Not really," Shinjiro said mischievously.

Nisshi clicked his tongue at him. "You're insatiable, aren't you?"

A low chuckle was his answer. "How could you expect me to ever get enough of you?"

Nisshi stretched as languidly as a cat. "Mmm, maybe you have a point – I AM irresistible."

"Oh HO!" Shinjiro laughed and pounced on Nisshi, tickling him mercilessly. Nisshi squealed and struggled, begging for mercy until Shinjiro leaned down to kiss him.

"That's mean, Shin-chan." Nisshi pouted. "You know I hate being tickled."

"Aw, I'm sorry," Shinjiro said, still poised over him. "As an apology, we can do whatever YOU want to do."

Nisshi's eyes lit up. "Lie back down."

"Uh oh." Shinjiro grinned nervously as he obeyed. Nisshi bent down to kiss him, his right hand sliding over his shoulder to his chest, where the palm brushed over a nipple. Shinjiro shivered. "Damn, Nisshi, you're good."

His bandmate smirked. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Shinjiro watched as Nisshi moved backwards, pulling the blankets down with him leaving Shinjiro naked and exposed. Nisshi planted a series of kisses across Shinjiro's stomach and felt him trembling underneath him. He glanced up to see the younger man biting his lip as if he were trying to keep from giggling. "Shin-chan, are you okay?"

"It tickles!" Shinjiro finally admitted with a burst of laughter. Nisshi shook his head and tried to look reproachful, but a smile tugged at his lips.

"I see it's time to get serious," he purred and lowered himself over Shinjiro's most private part of his anatomy. The next thing the youngest member of AAA felt was his senpai taking hold of the organ and giving it a long, slow lick.

Shinjiro stiffened in more ways than one. "Nisshi," he gasped, "you're supposed to do whatever YOU wanted to do!"

"This IS what I want to do." Nisshi's breath tickled against his skin but that was nothing compared to how it felt when the licking started up again. Shinjiro tried not to squirm too much lest he distract Nisshi from his task, which seemed to be giving him more pleasure than any mortal deserved.

Once Nisshi was sure Shinjiro was ready, he slipped the tip of him between his lips.

"Ahh!" Shinji cried, grabbing the edges of the bed. "Ni--sshi…," he panted.

Nisshi grinned to himself; things were going perfectly. He drew Shinjiro further into his mouth, and then further still.

Shinjiro groaned. If Nisshi's mouth hadn't been full, he would have giggled with delight. As it was, he had a job to finish.

Shinjiro felt himself completely surrounded by the moist heat of Nisshi's mouth, hich was overwhelming enough before the erotic sensations began sliding back and forth across his length. He couldn't keep quiet any longer and was soon groaning and writhing, calling Nisshi's name.

AAA's lead singer was fully aware of Shinjiro's reactions and was thoroughly enjoying them. He added some extra teasing by using his tongue to curl over and around the shaft as he drew the entirety in and out from between his lips. He kept it slow at first, but gradually increased the speed until Shinjiro's frantic bucking reached its pitch.

Shinjiro thought he was going to lose his mind in delirious ecstasy. Nisshi didn't even back off when he had to know that Shinjiro was about to release; instead he stayed fastened on and drank him like a milkshake.

Exhausted, Shinjiro tried to catch his breath, slow his heart rate, and remember his own name. Nisshi crawled up alongside him and kissed his cheek softly. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

"I… you…," Shinjiro attempted to speak coherently and failed. He took a deep breath and looked at him with new respect. "Those lips of yours … are lethal."

Nisshi winked. "Why, thank you, sir."

Shinjiro tried to sit up. " I got pretty loud, didn't I? Hope I didn't wake –"

A sharp knock came on the door followed by the voice of their bandmate, Misako. "Hey, the next time you two decide to fool around this early in the morning, try to keep it down! You woke up Chiaki and I!"

Shinjiro snorted and murmured, "Like the two of them weren't just as noisy when they were going at it in the back of the tour bus yesterday!"

Nisshi grabbed a pillow and put it over his face, trying to muffle his giggles. Shinjiro took another pillow and whapped him with it, so Nisshi squealed and hit him back. A pillow fight was started that ensured none of their bandmates would get back to sleep that morning.

\--

(2010)

AAA belongs to Avex.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
